Who Would Have Thought
by NostalgicBeings
Summary: Sonic admits his feelings for his rival
1. Gone

Who would have thought it would end like this? The gaping wound in his abdomen hung open, blood flowing out of the hole in his body like a cursed river.

Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius, a trusted ally and friend to all, was dying.

"This is how it.. ends, huh?" He spoke out loud to no one imperticular, he was alone.

He traveled multiple states over to fight a seemingly harmless wandering robot, but the bots looks could have deceived anyone. He was able to destroy it, but not before the badnik took its sharpened metal hand and spun it, turning it into a drill, and driving it deep into the hero's body.

Sonic swallowed dryly, using his left hand to cover the gash in an attempt to stope the blood flow. Taking his phone out of his quils, he dialed the one person he wanted to talk to most.

"What is it, Faker?"

"H-.. Hey, Shads."

The line was silent for a moment, causing the blue hedgehog to believe the other hung up until he spoke again.

"What's wrong with you? You seem odd."

"Nada.. cool as a cucumber." Sonic took another dry swallow,"I just.. I wanted to tell you something important."

"Go on."

Taking a shaky yet deep breath, the hero painfully smiled as he spoke next,"I love you. I wanted to tell you for months, but... I didn't think you'd feel the same."

There was a brief pause before Sonic spoke up once again," I realized it was silly of me to be scared to tell you. But I was afraid I'd lose you."

Another pause.

"I love you, Shadow the hedgehog. I'll scream it from the heavens. I know you have a tough time openi-"

"You love me?" Shadow's voice seemed calmer than he'd expect.

Sonic gave a weak chuckle,"yeah.. I love you."

The pause between their sentences was dreadfully long, Sonic feared the worst, not knowing how his ebony ally would react to such information. His time was running out, he could feel the life draining from his body. As he closed his eyes for the last time, he heard the very thing he was hoping for most.

"I love you too, Sonic."


	2. Shadow

**Someone asked for a sequel in Shadow's pov and obviously I couldn't resist. Sorry it took forever for me to upload, I'm moving houses and everything is hectic. But it's my birthday month! I turn old :(**

Shadow stood in his kitchen for what felt like hours. Sonic's voice faded out minutes ago and although the speedy blue demon admitted feelings he had always hoped he would, his chest ached.

Something isn't right.

But what? This was supposed to be a joyous moment.

"Sonic?"

Why wasn't he responding? He could hear the raspy breathing of the other only moments ago, but the line was dead silent.

"_Sonic."_

The black hedgehog could feel his heart pounding in his chest. _Something isn't right._

Without hanging up, the ebony biohog quickly grabbed his hover skates and put them on, exit out of his home, and sped over to Sonic's shared house.

His grip on the black smartphone tightened, the line was still open and he still couldn't hear a word.

His arrival to the speed demons house was quick, it was still early in the morning but he was sure the mechanical genius was awake tinkering with one thing or another.

Walking to the open garage, he peered in, his trained eyes already spotting the twin tailed fox.

"Miles."

The fox jumped at the mention of his name, not expecting anyone to be over so early in the morning. Turning around, he was met with the... worried eyes of Shadow?

"Oh, hey, Shadow. Something wrong?" He placed the wrench in his hand on the desk next to him.

"Where is your brother. I must speak to him."

Tails yawned as he reached over to where his wrist communicator laid on the same desk as the wrench. Clicking a few buttons on it, he was able to bring the blue hedgehogs location on a holographic screen,"he's on the outskirts of Robotropolis. He said he was going out to take care of a wandering robot."

With a nod, Shadow quickly hurried out of the garage, leaving the fox kit with unanswered questions.

The journey to Robotropolis would have been faster if he had a Chaos Emerald, but they were once again scattered all over the globe for anyone to grab at random.

Nonetheless, he pushed all of his Chaos Energy into his rocket shoes, propelling him even faster. The sound barrier was pushed through as he accelerated, his fingers still gripping tightly on his phone.

He arrived within an hour, it would have taken three hours to arrive on the outskirts of Robotropolis if he hadn't reached mach three and surpassed the speed of sound. His rocket shoes sputtered as he stopped pumping Chaos Energy through them. His body was worn out from the massive loss of energy, his body trembled but he pushed on. Using his phone and the semi-precise location Tails had given him, he wantered around.

Trying and failing, he attempted to locate his blue hero by sensing his Chaos energy but it was of no luck. Sonic's _scent _on the other hand was very prominent. Shadow thanked _Chaos _that the professor gave him an exceptional scense of smell, it was his only way to locate the cobalt hedgehog.

The ebony hedgehog tailed after the scent, using everything he could to locate the blue male. Not long after, he noticed scuff marks on the dirt floor. He easily picked out Sonic's trademark shoes and footprints he could only guess were the enemy robot's.

He continued walking, his sensitive ears swiveling to any and all minor sounds. Yet he still couldn't find Sonic.

_Where the hell is he?_ Shadow's eyes narrowed when he spotted droplets of blood. _The idiot must have gotten hurt._

Catching something in his peripheral vision, he turned to his left, spotting what looked like the robot, dismembered and broken.

It's clawed hand was covered in blood.

Upon cautiously walking toward it, he noticed a blue ball of spines and red sneakers.

"Sonic..?"

Shadow suddenly couldn't breathe, his chest felt heavy when he didn't receive a response. Quickly going to the side of the blue hedgehog, he noticed the pool of blood on the floor, soaking up the green-cased phone of the blue hedgehog.

"_Damnit _hedgehog," Shadow reached out to touch the blue hedgehog, quickly reaping his hand back when he realized how _cold _Sonic's body felt.

_He's..._

_He's gone.._


End file.
